DevOps (development and operations) may refer to a software development phrase or practice that emphasizes collaboration and communication between development and IT production teams. It aims at establishing a culture and environment where building, testing, and releasing software may happen rapidly, frequently, and more reliably. DevOps advocates synchronization between development teams and IT teams from the first phase of software development till the software is deployed.